Chloe (NSI)
Chloe (クロウィー Kurowī) is a bachelorette Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Chloe is an energetic and great cook, who will always put her family before herself. She's usually found working at the Mansion and in charge of the kitchen, where she'll often try to invent new recipes. Chloe will like almost any prepared dish the player gives her. Very competitive too, and will quickly respond to any doubt of her capacity. She's also the second person the player meets in game. As a male player, the rival for Chloe's affection is Karsten. The two get along perfectly, because they have energetic and hyper-active personalities, but can be stubborn at times. Karsten will marry Chloe if the player encourages them by triggering Rival Events. ' ' Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. Chloe is available from the beginning of game, therefore the player can start raise her friendship right away. In order to get married, the player must improve the candidate's relationship to at least Green Flower, view the Flower Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any-time. ' ' ' ' ' ' Chloe's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Chloe when she has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of his home. Valerie will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she is brought by. Accepting Chloe's present will make her happy, and she will give the player Blue Rose. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to accept. If the player rejects Chloe's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. Delivery to Maja When Chloe reaches a Purple Flower or higher, the player will be asked to deliver a red-wrapped present to Maja within a time limit. If the present is opened before, Maja may be ask why it was unwrapped. The player can do whatever they want with that present upon receiving it, but the successful way for marrying someone is to give immediately and not opening the present before it gets delivered. After a successful delivery, Chloe will give the player a Bluebell Flower in return. Do you love Chloe? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Valerie to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Chloe before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically teleported to the beach, where Chloe will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to stay with Chloe forever, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. She gives the player something in return, and they will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Chloe. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. A Date with Chloe Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Valerie to go on a date together. This event will happen after Valerie is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Chloe will come to the player's house, who was hoping if the player could go with her on a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. At the end of this event, she will give the player Aquamarine gemstone in return. Rejecting Valerie's invitation by giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Valerie will go down by -100 XP with Valerie. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. ' ' Note: If there are more than two participants at the first Rival Event, the player must talk to each person (or one of the other participants) for about 7 days in a row, and then the event will trigger on day 8. Example: To experience Karsten and Chloe's first rival event, talk to Serena, Maja, Bea, Frey, Valerie, and Emily to view this event. Not necessarily in order, however. Camp-out *Walk from Dolphin Town to Dolphin Town (Beach) *12:00 to 14:00 *Monday *Sunny weather *Karsten (Boy Player)/Chloe (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married On Dolphin Town Beach, a group has gathered to have a campout, but Chloe is doubtful about the idea. While the others don't have much idea on how to go about it, they decide to go through with it anyway. She is further unimpressed by Karsten's lack of ideas and asks for everyone else to give some input, but after Emily suggests they start with food they try to determine where to have it. At the apartment, everyone sits down and starts eating their prepared foods. Chloe isn't surprised by how things turned out and she points out that they didn't actually do any camping. Treasure Hunter *White Lily Bath House *16:00 to 18:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny weather *Karsten (Boy Player)/Chloe (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Albert and Andreas at a Purple Flower (10,000 XP)or less Chloe and the group are gathered by Karsten, who has something exciting to tell them. Karsten mentions that he discovered a crack on a wall of the bath and with Greta inside, suggesting they spy on her. Chloe angrily chews him out, along with Albert, and they both criticise him for being a big pervert. With no other choice Karsten surrenders, but the way Karsten says it causes Chloe to ask why he's comparing this moment to a treasure hunter forced to abandon an expedition, with her and Albert continuing to tell him off. Fruit Party *Azure Mansion (Kitchen) *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Karsten (Boy Player)/Chloe (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Albert at Blue Flower (20,000 XP) or less Dreamy Proposal *Chloe's bedroom at Azure Mansion *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Karsten (Boy Player)/Chloe (Girl Player) at Orange Flower only OR the player is married Chloe is shocked when Karsten suddenly presents her with a Jewel Flower and asks her to marry him. She agrees, only to react with surprise and grow angered by his impulsive request. He asks if Chloe is okay, but becomes so flustered she isn't sure how to react, assuming she is just in the middle of a dream. Karsten assures her that this is reality, though, and he hands over the item. Chloe confesses to feel the same way as him, and he sighs with relief, glad she accepted. They agree to get married soon and he promises to make her happy. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Karsten and Chloe. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and Player will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Karsten and Chloe married, talk to Chloe anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. If the request is accepted, Karsten and Chloe will have a baby girl named Zoe within two months later. ' ' Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes